Arach Attack
by Leloni Bunny
Summary: The only thing scarier than a spider is a spider with a web-shooting mecha. Good luck, Rescue Rangers!


Arach Attack

By: Leloni Bunny

Five pairs of eyes grew into horrified saucer shapes as their nemesis approached. Eight thin shadows stretched over the faces of the Rescue Rangers. Their latest foe sneered down upon them from his lofty perch.

"Too rah-loo!" Monty gasped.

"Is that a-" Dale's voice trailed off as his brain tried to grasp this reality.

Gadget's voice shook with disbelief as she said, "A cybernetic..." No, this was just too improbable!

Eight long thin metallic tentacles arced far above the ground. They all joined at the arc's center which was a small round container. Securely seated in the container was one, medium-sized, kitchen lion otherwise known as a spider.

"That's right, rodents," the spider sneered, "You've arrived too late. My prototype is complete. Soon, I'll be able to build an even bigger version and use it to web the entire city. No human will ever ruin a spider's web again! But first, you get to test my prototype. Cower in fear before 'The Arachno Macro Marc 1! Mwaahhhhahahahahahahaa!"

Monty sighed, "Great another maniac scientist with another hair brained scheme. Well, best have at 'im then!" The large mouse rolled up his sleeves and stormed out to meet the cybernetic spider bot. About 2 seconds later, he came flying back to the group having had his bum whooped thoroughly. The other Rangers cringed and rushed to help their teammate.

"Are you alright, Monty?" Gadget asked.

"Look out for that third hook mates, it's a snapper," mused Monty as he clumsily sat up. .

Dale gulped, "How are we supposed to fight a spidernetic sicko like that?"

"Same way we fight all our enemies," Chip replied as he stood up. "We'll just -mmmph!"

The valiant leader's comment was silenced under a wad of webbing hitting his face. His entire muzzle was caught up in the goop and his jaws were stuck shut.

"Chip!" gasped the other Rangers. They glared at the Arachno Macro as he laughed evilly.

"So, now what will you do?" he queried. "Without your leader's words to guide you, you're little more than aimless drones. Packing yourselves together has made you mammals weak minded. Some dominant species you are. But don't worry, I'll soon fix that. Some time in the solitary spider's web will make you respect it!"

Monty jumped up. His head was still spinning but his rage was more than enough to balance it. "I'll show you who needs a leader!" he bellowed. It took everything that Gadget and Zipper had just to hold him back. "No Monty," Gadget pleaded with him. "Throwing yourself into a fight might get you webbed up too!" Monty was more than willing to risk that. But he held himself back for Gadget's sake.

Meanwhile, Dale was trying to help Chip remove the webbing. He tried his hardest to pull some of it free and only succeeded in pulling some fur off of his own fingers. "Yee-owch! Geez, that stuff's like crazy glue gone territorial. How are we supposed to get it off?"

"Well, I've got some stuff back in the workshop that should remove it," Gadget suggested.

Monty winced. He said, "Gadget-Luv, even at his top speed, I don't think Zippah could get back to your workshop and back in time to keep this bloke from sticking up the city in the worst way."

Dale had to agree. "Yeah, if he can shut Chip up that easily; imagine what he could do to the mayor or someone. Actually, maybe letting him loose in Congress wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Dale's comment got a swift bonk to the skull from Chip. A narrow-eyed glare expressed Chip's opinion just as well as any words could.

The team's ears suddenly pricked to attention as a quick sound echoed through the air. They just barely dodged a cyber spider leg's whiplash. The leg retreated back to its support position and lurched forward with the rest of the Arachno Macro. If the Rangers weren't going to take the offensive, then the spider would.

The munks scattered to one side of the alley while the mice and Zipper scattered to the other. As Chip sat up, he found a gum wrapper sticking to the webbing on his muzzle. He tried desperately to yank it off. Even Dale tried to help. All they could do was to rip the paper into a smaller piece.

Zipper took the initiative and zigzagged around the spider. It fired webbing at him without hesitation. The sticky substance went everywhere - including hitting the other Rangers. The munks found themselves stuck together. Zipper wound up in Gadget's hair. Monty got a nice wad of webbing on his chest. Everyone was left struggling and exhausted.

The Arachno Macro cackled delightfully. He really should just finish them off. But watching such ignorant creatures struggle to free themselves was just too entertaining.

"Crikey, I've been in taffy rolls less sticky than this stuff!" Monty muttered under his breath as he yanked on the webbing. Gadget was too busy trying to carefully unweave Zipper from her scalp without yanking out all of her hair to do it. Sadly, it wasn't working. Every time that the little fly moved, a few golden hair strands came loose. Gadget gritted her teeth to keep from screaming.

In the other corner, Chip and Dale were doing their best to separate without falling. Last thing they wanted was to end up looking like a katamari junk ball.

Dale finally growled the one thing that all five Rangers were feeling, "I bet that guy wouldn't think it was so funny if he were the one stuck in this junk."

Chip suddenly stopped struggling. With Dale being the only one still pulling, the duo toppled over and added a few cigarette butts to their clothes. Zipper saw the boys fall over and suddenly realized something himself. He buzzed to Gadget.

"Golly, if he were on a web, it probably wouldn't stick to him. But since he's just shooting wads of it, he might very well get just as stuck as we are. Why do you ask?' was her response.

A light went off over Monty's head. A devilish smirk crossed his fuzzy lips as he looked up at the Arachno Macro. "Well now, if it's a pack mentality yer wantin, it's a pack mentality you're gettin!" With that he charged towards the spider's legs. The Arachno immediately lashed out a leg and struck him. The lash was painful. As the leg landed squarely in the webbing on Monty's chest it couldn't let go. No matter how hard the leg shook, the webbing wouldn't release. Monty helped it along by hanging on for dear life.

Chip and Dale got the same idea and ran for the legs. They each grabbed a leg and pulled it tightly.

Now down 3 legs, the spider found himself off balance. "LET GO!" he yelled. Furiously, he tried to release himself from the webbed Rangers' grip. When he tried to use another leg to remove Monty, the mouse grabbed that one too and stuck it in the webbing as well. Hearing a mighty yell, the spider looked down just in time to see Gadget take a flying leap at another of his cyber legs. The force of her weight hitting his machine plus the added weight of the boys and only three legs to support the entire unit was just too much to bear! The Arachno tipped over with a resounding metallic thud.

In the same way that Zipper had been wound up in her hair, Gadget wound herself up in the spider's cyber leg being careful to leave her arms free. Once she reached the container's underside she made quick work of the thing's innards and shut it down for good. With his prototype a failure, the spider tried to crawl away. One quick smack by Monty found the spider web glued to the Aussie Mouse's paw.

"Now, unless you want your spider senses tingling, give us the antidote to this crud," Monty demanded.

The little spider whimpered in a small voice, "Wh-what antidote? I'm an evil doer, not an undoer. I never thought I'd need to worry about an antidote."

"You mean we're STUCK like this - permanently!?" Dale cried.

"Oh, don't worry, Dale. I'm sure I've got some dissolvent back in the workshop that'll take care of this stuff with no problems," Gadget replied.

"You mean we're STUCK like this - all the way HOME!?" Dale cried.

The Rangers exchanged glances. Slowly, the mass of Rescue Rangers, cybernetics, a spider and junk trudged towards Central Park uttering a half hearted, "Rescue Rangers, away."

The End

Rescue Rangers (C) 2012 Disney


End file.
